Cursed No More
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: Tohru is living with Kyo,Yuki,and Shigure. She knows the secret about the curse and has sworn she'll keep it a secret.But what do they do when they find that the curse has been lifted?
1. Back To The Sohma House

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Back to the Sohma House**_

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any characters in this story.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

**A/n: **Okay,so you may know me from my BTVS fic.But I am finally going to write something else.This is my first anime/manga based fic. It really doesn't follow much by the manga or anime cause I haven't gotten very far. But there may be a few parts that are from the manga but those still won't follow much.But I want to know what you think so please review.

xxxxxxxx

A young girl walked through the school halls on her way to homeroom. She was already very late. She walked faster but missed a step and tripped. Her books flew from her hands and all her papers scattered. She began gathering her things. As she reached for the last of her books, someone picked it up and handed it to her.

"Here. Let me help you up." The voice belonged to a guy.

"O-oh. Thank you." the girl said, looking up.

"You're welcome, Miss Honda." the guy said.

"Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed.

"How are you?" Yuki asked.

"I'm good. And how are you?"

"I'm..."

"And you said _I_ was making us late?" another voice interrupted. It was Kyo.

"Hello Kyo." Tohru greeted with a smile.

"Oh. Tohru, hello." Kyo said.

"I was just asking Yuki how he was. How are you. And Shigure?"

"We're fine. Come on!" Kyo grabbed the back of Yuki's shirt and dragged him off.

"Kyo, wait." Tohru called.

"What!"

"Um, would the three of you like to come visit sometime?" Kyo was stunned. He thought, that when she went back to live with her grandfather, that she hadn't wanted anything to do with them again.

"Um...sure. I'll talk to Shigure." he replied.

"Okau, here, this is the address." tohru took out a slip of paper out and wrote the address down.

"Alright, we'll see you around."

"Bye!" Tohru smiled as they walked away.

_It's so good to see them again._ Tohru thought as she walked to class. _I hope they'll come visit. I would love to see Shigure again. I've missed them all so much. I loved staying at the Sohma house and helping out. _Tohru stepped into the classroom and took her seat.

xxxx

"So are we going or not?" Yuki asked Shigure.

"Of course we're going. I wouldn't pass a chance to visit with Tohru." Shigure said.

"Then shut up and let's go!" Kyo said, getting annoyed.

"Yes, we must be going. I told Tohru We would be there at seven." Shigure said. The three of them walked out the door and headed to Tohru's house.

xxxx

"Tohru! Can you come here please!" Tohru's aunt called.

"Coming!" Tohru called. "Yes ma'am?"

"You have guests coming, do you not?"

"Y-yes, I do. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I was just asking." There was a knock at the door.

"That is them." Tohru walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello Tohru!" Shigure said.

"Come in!"

"This is my aunt, uncle, cousin, and grandfather. Everyone, this is Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure."

Hello." the three said in unison.

"Come, sit down." Tohru's grandfather said.

"So you are the one's who Tohru stayed with?" Tohru's cousin asked.

"Yes, she stayed with us. It was such a shame she had to leave." Shigure said.

"Well, I can see why Tohru misses you Kyo. And you too Yuki. She talks of the three of you constantly."

"Huh?" Kyo and Yuki said.

"Yes, she always talks of you and how much she wishes she hadn't had to leave."

"Well, if you wanted to stay why didn't you say so sweetheart?" her grandfather asked.

"I-I..." Tohru began.

"Tohru dear, your mother would want you to be happy. And if you were happy there, you should go back."

"We would love to have her back. Even Tori-san wishes you back." Shigure said.

"You mean it Grandpa?" Tohru asked.

"Yes my dear."

"I-I'll get my things and I'll be right down." Kyo watched as she went up the stairs. He was actually looking forward to having Tohru back. He cared for her. It was good to see her again.

"I'm all set!" Tohru said cheerfully. Shigure took her things as she said goodbye to her grandfather. Yuki and Kyo took her hand and they walked toward the Sohma home.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**A/n2:** So what do you think? Is it any good? Please review and tell me what you think.

Shigure: Highschool girls, highschool girls.1,2,3 highschool girls.All for me.


	2. Could I Be

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Could I Be...**_

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own any characters in this story.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

**A/n: **Thanks to _all_ my reviewers. **Akito. At The Disco, Pandababy92, Kenichi666, narsaksas, year of da cat fanclub, and Dreamz. **Thank you all so much. But I mostly want to thank my wondeful friend AmethytMysteries for helping me break through my writer's block and giving me some inspiration for this fic.

**Coming up:**Kyou and Yuki fight. But what about? And who will win?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was storming out and Kyou was in a somewhat cheerful mood. He hated the rain, but it didn't bother him today. His thoughts were broke by Tohru calling,

"Shigure, Kyou! Dinner is ready!"

Kyou stood up from his window seat and walked into the kitchen, taking his seat by Tohru.

"Ooo,curry. We haven't had this in awhile." Shigure commented.

"Yes, I thought it would be a good change." Tohru replied. Kyo took a bite but spit it out in disgust.

"What's wrong, Kyou?

"Leeks!"

"Oh...that must have been Yuki. He helped me prepare it."

"You did it on purpose, you damn rat!"

"What are you going to do, stupid cat?"

"Dan't call me stupid cat!"

"Stupid.Cat." kyou had had enough. He threw a punch at Yuki but Yuki blocked it. When Kyou kicked him, yuki senr him flying.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said sitting down to eat. Kyou got up and ran out the door.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Tohru asked in concern.

"No, don't worry. He'll be back." Shigure said, picking up his chopsticks.

_I can't help but worry though._ Tohru thought. _How long will he be gone this time?_

xxxxxxx

3 weeks later...

Tohru sat on the roof with her head on her knees. She had done this every night since Kyou had left. She kept hoping to see him come up the drive. Each night she fell asleep on the roof and he still hadn't come back. Tohru felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Tohru, come on down. It's cold tonight, if you stay up here you'll catch cold." Shigure said.

"But what if he comes back?"

"Tohru, it may be awhile before Kyou's back."

"I'm going to wait till he is." It was no use in talking her out of it. So Shigure went back inside.

"So, she coming down?" Yuki asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Tohru laid on her back and looked up at the sky. As the sun set, she wondered,

_Where could Kyou be?_

As the stars came out, the night grew cold and Tohru fell asleep.

By morning, the sun was bright. Tohru awoke and climbed down to fix breakfast. On her way to the kitchen, she tripped and fell.

"Are you alright, Honda-san?" Yuki asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look so well." Shigure said, checking for a fever. "Oh goodness, you're burning up. Yuki, take her to bed while I call Hatori."

"But what about..."

"Don't worry, we'll find something." Yuki helped her to her room and into bed.

"Get some rest honda-san." Yuki whispered but she was already sleeping.

"Yuki, when Hatori comes, tell him I've gone out."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Kyou. She worried herself sick over him."

"Okay, I'll make sure she has her rest." Shigure slipped on his shoes and headed into the woods. He figured he'd check the few places Kyou usually went to. Starting with Kazuma Sohma's dojo. As he walked through the woods, he heard something. Before he could act, a girl had jumped on his back.

"Hello Gure-san." she said.

"Ah...hello Kagura."

"Do you know where Kyou is?"

"I'm afraid that's who I'm looking for. We haven't seen him for three weeks."

"What! You have no idea where he's at?"

"No. But I'll let you know when i find him."

"Thank you Gure-san!" Kagura ran off humming a soft tune.

_I hope I can find him._ Shigure thought as he came to the dojo.

"Shigure! What a suprise." kazuma said.

"I'm afraid I'm here with bad news. By any chance is Kyou here?" Shigure replied.

"Yes, I'll call him for you. Kyou!"

"Yes, Shishou?" Kyou asked, then he saw Shigure.

"Kyou, you need to go back. Tohru has worried herself sick. She's been falling asleep on the roof while waiting to see if you come back."

"She's sick! I...I'm coming." Kyou sighed as he followed Shigure.

As they came up to the house, the sun was setting. Yuki came out as soon as he saw them.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyou asked.

"She's in bed." Kyou walked inside and went upstairs. He came to her door and knocked.

"Come in." Tohru called.

"Tohru?" Kyou said softly.

"Kyou? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Why did you worry so much?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I care about you. I care about all of you."

"Well, you need your rest. I just wanted to let you know I was back."

"Thank you, kyou." kyou slipped out of the room quietly.

_Maybe I should...no, I'll leave her alone._ Kyou thought.

_What is this feeling I get around Kyou-kun?_ Thoru thought. _I get nervous and my heart races. Could I be...no._ Tohru closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Backstage Discussion.**

Shigure: Why does Tohru worry so much about Kyou?

Amethyst: Because it is the way she is.

Yuki: Do I get tohru?

Kyou: No way you damn rat!

Amethyst: Kyou, don't worry. If the reviewers are kind then I'll write more and you can find out.

Kyou: Send reviews! I want to make sure that damn Yuki doesn't get Tohru!


	3. I Don't Love You

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**I Don't Love You**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I sadly do not own any characters in this story.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. **Dreamz, Rayn Lake, Jessica, moonflower, The Obsessive Pirate, HellionKyo, Serinity's Angel, LeaderofGeorgeCult, JGgirl. **Thank you all for the most wonderful reviews ever. They are what keep this story going.

Kyou: Hey, how long are we going to be stuck here?

Amethyst: Till the end of the story.

Kyou: Which is when?

Amethyst: I don't know yet.

Ayame: So is this one of those fics that you have no idea what to do with it or how long it will last so it depends on what the reviewers think?

Kyou: Where did you come from?

Amethyst: Actually Aaya, you're more or less right.But I do know what to do with this fic.

Yuki: I'm out of here! Tries to leave.Is stopped by invisible forcefield.

Amethyst: You can't leave till I say you can.

Kyou: Can we just get on with the story?I want to be with Tohru.

Amethyst: Right, the story.

* * *

"Kyou! Where are you Kyou!" Kagura called.

_Oh no, Kagura._ Kyou thought, changing his direction. He climbed on top of the roof to wait out the duration of her visit.

"Yohru, have you seen Kyou?" Kagura asked.

"No, he hasn't come down yet. He may still be asleep." Tohru stated.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll wait till he comes down!"

"I can go check if you'd like."

"That would be fine." Tohru walked upstairs and knocked on Kyou's door. No answer. She turned the knob and walked inside.

_He's not in bed._ Tohru thought. Then she saw the opening to the roof. _Of course. That's where he always goes when Kagura is here._

Tohru climbed up and onto the roof.

"Kyou?"

"What do you want?" Kyou asked bitterly.

"Um, Kagura wants to see you. She said she isn't leaving till she does." Tohru explained.

I'm not coming down!"

"Kyou? Are you up there?" Kagura called, climbing onto the roof. Kyou sighed. He couldn't run away from her anymore.

"What!" he snapped.

"I...I wanted to talk to you about something. Kagura said shyly.

"Hurry up!"

"I...I met this guy a month ago and I like him. I...what I'm trying to say...what I mean is..."

"Just say it already!"

"I don't love you!" Kyou looked at Kagura. A grin spread across his face. It was about time.

"Fine, whatever."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I only tried to tell you I don't love you as more than a sister since we were five!"

"Um...okay! Bye Kyou-Kyou!" Kagura climbed down and skipped out of the house.

"Well, I guess you don't have to come up here everytime she is over now." Tohru commented.

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder who this guy is."

"Well, maybe we'll meet him someday."

"Yeah. So what's for breakfast? I'm hungry.

xxxx

I'm back!" a young male's voice said.

"Takumi!" Kagura exclaimed, placeing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hello Kagura. So, did you visit who you needed to?"

"Yes, and he was very understanding. The head of my family is who we must both go to. We have to ask permission to see each other."

"Well then, why don't we go?"

"Oh no. Not yet. Akito is probably sleeping at the time and tends to be very moody when woken."

"As long as she says yes, I don't care how long it takes." Takumi smiled at Kagura sweetly.

* * *

Kyou: YES! Kagura is no longer under the impression that she loves me!

Yuki: Yes, but who is this Takumi? I don't remember him.

Shigure: Akito is a girl!

Amethyst: Yes. It is revealed in the manga that Akito is a girl. So if people haven't read to a certain point, then it is a spoiler.

Yuki: Who is Takumi?

Amethyst: Someone I created to get Kagura out of Kyou's hair.

Kyou: Thank you! For that, I'll stay in the author notes as long as you need.

Aaya: Who gets Tohru?

Amethyst: That is revealed next chapter. I promise.

Shigure: Aaya!

Aaya: Gure-san!

Yuki: So, hwat happens to me if Kyou gets Tohru?

Amethyst: You'll have to find out. For all you know, you may get tohru.

Kyou: That damn rat better not get tohru!

Amethyst: (Hits on head with Giant Newspaper of Doom) No cussing in the author notes.

Kyou: Everyone, if you don't review, Yuki may get Tohru. So please review!


	4. I Love You

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**I Love You**_

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any characters in this story.**

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru, Yuki?

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all that reviewed. **Serinity's Angel, nekokazam, Dreamz, Rayn Lake. **Thank you all so much for the reviews. If I missed any, it is because my email is acting up and I am not receiving the reviews via email so I am just looking at my story review page. So if I missed you and you reviewed, thank you!

Kyou: Are we going to find out who gets Tohru?

Amethyst: What did I say last chapter?

Kyou: You said we would but are you one of the writer's who says one thing but does another?

Amethyst: If I promised, then I shall keep that promise. I don't break promises.

Yuki: You don't know who I am going to be with?

Amethyst: I wondered who would notice that I had a question mark after the slash.

Yuki: Why don't you know who I'm going to be with? You have who Kyou is going to be with.

Amethyst: I do?

Yuki: Yes!

Amethyst: Don't worry Yuki. In a few chapters you will have someone. Now, on to my story.

* * *

"Tohru, where's Yuki?" Shigure asked, as she and Kyou walked in from school.

"He had some student council stuff to do." Tohru replied.

"Oh...so who will pick you up from work?"

"I'll do it."Kyou offered.

"Oh, thank you Kyou-kun, that's very sweet of you."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it!" Kyou dropped his stuff and went up to his room. Tohru walked up to her own room and began doing her homework.

One hour later, Tohru heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called. Kagura stuck her head in and smiled.

"Hello Tohru," she said.

"Hi Kagura-kun."

"Tohru, I want you to meet somone."

"Oh, okay."

"Tohru, this is Takumi, my boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tohru-chan. Kagura tells me many things about you." Takumi said, bowing.

"Oh, how wonderful to meet you!"

"Tohru-kun, where is Kyou-kun?"

"He may be in his room."

"I'm right here. What do you want!" Kyou said.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, this is Takumi."

"Whatever. Tohru, I'll walk you to work when you're ready."

"Thank you. I'll be right out!" Tohru quickly got her work uniform on and walked downstairs to find Kyou on the couch.

"I'm ready." Tohru said.

"You're not going to work." Kyou answered.

"What!Why not!"

"There's a bad storm coming in and it would hit before we were half-way there."

"But..."

"No buts. Now, go change while I make us some dinner. Shigure's gone to Ayame's and won't be back till tomorrow morning."

"Um...okay Kyou-kun." Tohru walked back upstairs and changed into her purple silk pajamas. When she walked into the kitchen, Kyou was at the counter chopping onions for stir-fry.

"Let me help you, Kyou-kun." Tohru offered.

"No, you go sit down on the couch. It will be ready in 10 minutes." Kyou informed her. Tohru did as Kyou asked her and sure enough, 10 minutes later, Kyou brought two plates into the living room.

"Here you go." Kyou handed her the plate and chopsticks.

"Thank you, Kyou-kun." Kyou sat next to her and they ate in a pleasant silence.

While taking the plates to the kitchen, the power went out and Kyou slowly made his way back to the couch.

"Tohru, where are you?" Kyou asked, realising she wasn't on the couch.

"The chair. I don't like the dark Kyou-kun. What happened?"

"The power went out. Come over to the couch."

"I can't see."

"Take my hand then." Kyou held out his hand and when he felt Tohru close hers around it, he led her towards the couch.

"Thank you, Kyou-kun."

"You're welcome Tohru. Um, Tohru..."

"Yes Kyou-kun?"

"I um...I just wanted to tell you..." Kyou cupped Tohru's face in his hands and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Tohru pulled away shocked.

"I...Tohru, I love you." Kyou whispered.

"I...I love you too, Kyou-kun."

"Tohru, help me find the way to break the curse. I have to."

"i will. I promise I won't give up until we find out how to break the curse." Kyou placed another kiss on Tohru's lips and the two drifted off to sleep as close to each other as they could get without Kyou transforming, and that is how Yuki found them the next morning.

"Kyou, Honda-san, wake up." Yuki said. Grumbling, Kyou slowly opened his eyes and saw Tohru. Tohru yawned and sat up slowely.

"Morning." Yuki said.

Oh...good morning Yuki-san." Tohru greeted.

"Good morning, Tohru." Kyou said, kissing Tohru.

"Did I miss sometihng?" Yuki asked.

"Kyou and I..."

"We're going out."

"Tohru are you..."

"I'm sure Yuki. I hope I haven't hurt you."

"Of course not Honda-san. You're like a sister and if you're happy, then that's what matters." Tohru smiled.

"Thank you Yuki. Now, I'll get breakfast."

"No need. Shigure and I have already eaten."

"Oh...then I guess it's just you and me, Kyou-kun." Tohur went into the kitchen and fixed their breakfast and the two of them sat peacefully eating.

* * *

Kyou: I sounded like a damn sissy in that chapter!

Amethyst: (HIts with GNOD.)No cussing!Yes you sounded like a sissy. But see, I wanted to show people that you have a sweet side. Especially when it comes to Tohru.

Yuki: What are you complaining about now? You got Tohru. I don't have anyone and my stupid brother is a fruit cake!

Ayame: you called?

Yuki: NO! Go away!

Kyou: So what was with Kagura's boyfriend?

Amethyst: (Sing songs) You'll see...

Yuki: Review. I might get a girlfriend.


	5. How The Curse Will End

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**How The Curse Will End**_

**Disclaimer: **Isadly do not own any Furuba characters in this story. I do however, own all original characters, their names, plots, and plot twists.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru, Yuki, Kagura/OC.

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all that reviewed. You guys keep this story going.

Amethyst: Okay, I'm sorry to say that this chapter will be a little short. But...

Yuki: What for?

Amethyst: If you had let me finish I would have said that I will be posting a chapter tomorrow to make up for the length of this one.

Yuki: Two chapters? Do I get a girlfriend in one?

Amethyst: Not yet. It isn't yet time for that.

Aaya: Don't worry mon frere. I will make sure to keep you company and I shall ot leave your side!

Yuki: Get the hell away from me!

Amethyst: (Hits on head with GnOd) No cussing!

Kyou: What happens in this chapter?

Amethyst: Thank you for asking Kyou. I have to warn the readers of something.

Kyou: What?

Amethyst: Readers, consider yourself warned. There will be a few spoilers to the manga in the next two chapter. So if you don't want to know how to break the curse and who has to break it, then do not continue to read this.

* * *

**One Week Later...**

Tohru sat at the kitchen table going through piles of books with Kyou.

"Man, whoever wrote these things had one sick mind." Kyou commented.

"They haven't helped one bit. We've searched through every book on the Sohmas" Tohru complained.

"Maybe not _every_ book." someone said. Tohru turned to see Hatori standing in the doorway holding a very old book in his hands and looking like a doctor off an American soap opera.

"What do you mean?" Tohru questioned.

"I was looking through my books last night and came across this. Looking through it I found a passage telling how to break the curse." Hatori answred.

"Okay, so read it to us." Kyou said. Hatori turned to the page he had book marked and read aloud.

"When one who was never loved is loved, that ancient promise nears the end._" _

"So you're saying that one of us has to find love?" Kyou asked confused.

"Yes, but it has to be a specific person."

"Which one?"

"That's just it, it doesn't say."

"Yes it does!" Tohru exclaimed in realisation.

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked.

"It says, 'when one who was never loved is loved.' Out of all the zodiac memebers, including the cat, only one was considered unloved. That is what it means."

"The cat." someone said.

"What are you talking about you damn rat?" Kyou snapped.

"He's right, Kyou-kun. The cat was the one who no one loved. He was tricked by the rat and from then on he was the one no one wanted to love." Tohru said.

"So in order for the curse to be broken, you must find love, Kyou." Hatori said.

"The curse has been fading for sometime now." Shigure commented.

"What are you talking about?" Kyou asked.

"Have you noticed? Tohru can get closer to us before we transform. It started right after she saw your true form and went after you when you ran instead o f running away in fear."

"So you're saying..."

"That it won't be long before we are no longer cursed."

* * *

Kyou: You left it like that!

Amethyst: Yes.

Kyou: Why would you do that? When will the curse be completely removed?

Amethyst: Patience grasshopper. You must surpass the teacher before you can become a master yourself.

Kyou: Stop talking in goddamn metaphors!

Amethyst: (hits with gNoD) No cussing! And besides, if you are patient, then you will get a chapter much sooner.

Ayame: When do I get to make an appearance?

Amethyst: In the next chapter actually.

Aaya: Magnifique!

Amethyst: Parlez vous français?

Aaya: Oiu!

Amethyst: Trés magnifique!

Kyou: Don't encourage that baka!

Shigure: You ruin all the fun!

Amethyst: Well, I'll find a way to punish him. Like giving Tohru to Yuki.

Kyou: No way will you give that rat Tohru!

Amethyst: Then be good.

Kyou: Fine.  
Yuki: Does Ayame HAVE to be in the next chapter?

Amethyst: Yes.

Yuki: Then can you at least give me a girlfriend?

Amethsyt: Not yet.

Kyou: Review so we can be free from the curse.


	6. The Curse Is Ended

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Curse is Ended.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I sadly do not own any Furuba characters in this story. I do however, own all original characters, their names, plots, and plot twists.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru, Yuki, Kagura/OC.

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys keep this story going. But I do have to say, if you don't like the fact that some of the characters are OOC, or you don't like the way I write, please, don't read this fic at all.

Yuki: Someone doesn't like the fic?

Amethyst: I'm sure they do, it's just they don't seem to like that I'm writing some of you guys a little different than you actually are and if I wrote you all the way you are, then it would mess my idea up.

Kyou: Tell her to go suck a !

Amethyst: Oh I thought about it.

Kyou: Did you?

Amethyst: No. I kindly told her that I didn't appreciate her trying to write my story and that if she didn't like the way I did it, that she could write her own.

Kyou: Where's the fun in that?

Amethyst: Anyway, I do believe I promised a chapter to the people.So everyone, here you are. But beware, it may get a little confusing.

* * *

"The curse is ending?" Yuki questioned.

"Yes, it is ending." Shigure replied. "In fact, one member of the zodiac has already been freed."

"What are you talking about?" Kyou snapped.

"Have you not noticed?"

"Noticed what! I swear, if you're lying I'll kill you!"

"Hatori, have Kagura come over."

"I'll call her." Hatori replied.

"What does she have to do with this!"

"You will see shortly. Kagura and Takumi are on their way." Hatori said.

"Hello everybody!" Ayame called.

"Aaya!" Shigure exclaimed running to him followed by Hatori.

"Gure-san! Tori-san!"

"Come, we're waiting for Kagura and Takumi so we can explain how the curse is lifting." Ayame followed Shigure into the kitchen and caught sight of Yuki.

"Mon frere!"

"Stay away from me!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Hello? Tori-san?" Kagura called.

"Come into the kitchen." Hatori answered. Kagura walked into the kitchen to see everyone gathered. She stared wondering how no one knew she was no longer possesed by the boar. After all, her temper had pretty much disolved when she was freed.

"Now will you tell me how the hell someone is no longer cursed!" Kyou said.

"Right. Kagura?" Shigure said. Kagura turned to Takumi and hugged him without transforming.

"She is the first to have the curse lifted."

"What?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Aaya, don't tell me you didn't know!"

"No, I didn't. Who has broken the curse Gure?"

"Kyou and Tohru."

"Magnifique!" Ayame spun around and hugged Kyou.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kyou yelled. When Aaya let go, he stumbled backward in to Tohru. Expecting to transform, Kyou was surprised when he remained the same. He decided to hug Tohru to be completely sure. He brought her close to him and enclosed her in a warm embrace. He didn't transform. He let go of Tohru and pulled the beads off his wrist and threw them as far as he could out the door. Then he pulled Tohru into a passionate embrace.

"I love you Tohru." he said.

"I love you too, Kyou." Tohru replied. Kyou looked down at her and for once, he smiled. He truly smiled.

"We did it Kyou. We broke the Sohma curse." Tohru whispered.

"We ended it without even knowing it." Kyou lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her sweetly, completely oblivious to those around them. As they kissed, all around, the zodiac spirits left those who were possesed.

* * *

Shigure: Awwww. Young love.

Amethyst: Isn't it wonderful?

Shigure: Yes, it is lovely. (sniff) Our Kyou and Tohru are growing up so fast.

Kyou: Shut up!

Aaya! Bonjour mon frere!

Yuki: Go away.

Aaya: I shall not leave your side at all.

Yuki: I said go away.

Shigure: Aaya!

Aaya: The night is long Gure. I won't let you sleep tonight.

Shigure: I am honoured to share the same dream as you tonight, Aaya.

Both: Alright!

Kyou: Would you shut them up?

Amethsyt: I think it is cute.

Kyou: You think what?

Amethyst: Never mind. Oh.Guess who gets a girlfriend in the next chapter.

Yuki: Me?

Amethyst: Yes. You.

Yuki: Review. I want to know who she pairs me with.


	7. Old Friends Reaquainted

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Old Friends Reaquainted**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I sadly do not own any Furuba characters in this story. I do however, own all original characters, their names, plots, and plot twists.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru, Yuki, Kagura/OC.

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed.I love all of you! You make my day so much brighter.

Yuki: So what is this chapter about?

Amethyst: If I tell you, I spoil it for the readers.

Ayame: Mon frere! I promised I wouldn't leave your side!

Yuki: Stay away from me!

Amethyst: You know, if you gave him a chance, maybe he'd stop.

Yuki: So what? Now, didn't you promise I'd get a girlfriend?

Amethyst: So I did. Well then, shall we see who it is?

Yuki: Yes.

* * *

Kagura walked thorugh the doors of the Main House with Takumi. They were on their way to ask Akito's permission to actually date.

"Hello Kagura." Hatori said as he came out of Akito's room.

"Hello Tori-san. Is Akito in there?" Kagura asked.

"Yes she is. You may go see her."

"Thank you, Hatori." Kagura took Takumi's hand and led him to Akiot's door. As she opened it, she let go of his hand.

"A-Akito?"

"You may come in." Akito said.

"Akito, I've come to ask permission to see Takumi." Akito looked at Takumi through narrowed eyes. When their eyes met, Takumi quickly looked away in sudden realization.

"I will allow it. For the time. But I'd like to see Takumi tomorrow morning. Alone!"

"T-thank you Akito." As they left, Takumi looked back into the room and saw Akito smiling at him.

xxx

"So you and orange-top huh?" Uo asked.

"Yes, he and I are dating."

"Well, I always thought you would date the Prince." Hana commented.

"Yeah, so did I." Uo agreed.

"I love Kyou and wouldn't give him up for anything." Tohru replied.

"Hello Miss honda, Uotani, Hanajima-san." Yuki said as he walked by. Hana let her gaze followhim until he was out of sight.

"Hana, what are you looking at?" Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing."

"She was watching the Prince." Uo commented.

"He's cute."

"You have a cruch on the Prince!"

"He's kind, gentle, smart, and...cute."

"Then ask him out."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that."

"Oh, here come Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun." Tohru said. Kyou walked up to Tohru and hugged her.

"Hello Kyou-kun." Tohru said.

"I thought i said drop the -kun part."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Kyou smiled. _She's so cute when she smiles like that._ He thought.

_Hana-san looks quite nice. I wonder if...maybe she'll go out with me._ Yuki thought.

"Hana-san?" Yuki said.

"Yes?" Hana answered.

"I was wondering if..."

"If I would go out with you?"

"Yes. How did..."

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. Yes, I would love to go out with you."

"This Friday night then, Miss Hanajima?"

"Yes. And call me Saki." Yuki smiled as did Hana.

xxx

The next morning, Takumi made his way to the Main House as Akito had requested. As he stepped into the house, someone told him,

"Akito is expecting you. You may go in." Takumi walked to the door and slowly opened it.

"Come in Takumi."

"Hello Akito."

"Takumi, how have you been? It's been two years now."

"I've been getting along well. What did you want to see me for?"

I wanted to let you know, that I can put a stop to the relationship you have with Kagura at any time. I also want to do this." Akito struck Takumi across the face with her hand and sent him to the ground.

"Next time you won't break up with me."

"There will never be a next time Akito. I told you that before and I've said it again.There will _never_ be another time when I date you.I promise!"

"Go, before I decide against your relationship with Kagura!"

* * *

Yuki: So I am with Miss Hanajima?

Amethyst: Yes. Do you object?

Yuki: No.Hana-san is a wonderful girl. I would love to date her.

Amethyst: Good. You would have even if you didn't want to.

Kyou: Takumi is Akito's ex!

Amethyst: Ah.I wondered who would catch that little twist.

Kyou: Man,I think Kagura might have a little trouble. Maybe I should warn her.

Amethsyt: No. Keep her in the dark. It will cause conflict and the plot will thicken. I want it that way.

Kyou: When do Tohru and I go on our first date?

Amethsyt: It will most likely be a school dance. Like prom.

Ayame: Do i get to design her dress for the occasion?

Amethsyt: As a matter of fact, yes.

Ayame: Hurry and send the reviews.I want to dress Tohru in a fabulous dress!


	8. A Special Visit Part I

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**A Special Visit Part I**_

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any Furuba characters in this story. I do however, own all original characters, their names, plots, and plot twists.

**Pairings: Kyou/**TTohru, Yuki/Hana, Kagura/OC.

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys make my days brighter. **Damion, kyos-girl101, Pandababy92, AmethystMysteries (hey,I love you dearly. You are the one that helped with my writer's block after I first posted this fic.), Rayn Lake, PolskaGirl, Midnight Shadows Starlight. **Thanks to you all. And if I forgot someone,sorry. I didn't mean to.

Natsumi: I'm ba-aack!

Yuki: Oh god.

Natsumi: Do you have a problem?

Yuki: No. But are you going to put Ayame in this chapter?

Ayame: What's wrong with me being in the story?

Yuki: No one asked for your two sense!

Natsumi: Aaya,do you want an appearance in part two?

Aaya: I would love it!

Natsumi:Done.

Yuki:What? You can't do that!

Natsumi: I can do whatever I want. I'm the author.

* * *

Yuki walked down the pathway to Shigure's hand in hand with Hana. Behind them, Kyou had his arm around Tohru's waist and she had her arm around him and her head on his shoulder. Yuki stopped about ten feet from the house and pulled Hana close to him. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Kyou and Tohru walked past them and Kyou called over his shoulder,

"Get a room!"

Yuki payed him no attention and continued to kiss Hana.

When Kyou and Tohru walked into the house, Shigure asked,

"Where's Yuki?"

"Outside, making out with that wave girl." Kyou replied taking Tohru into the kitchen for a snack.

"So what do you want to eat Kyou?" Tohru asked.

"Here,sit. I'll make some onigiris." Kyou replied.

"Oh, no! I'll do it. You don't have to!"

"No,sit. I'll do it!"

"O-oh. A-alright." Tohru pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling out her homework. She pulled her chemistry book out began working.(A/n: I don't know what subjects they take in Japan so bear with me.) As she reached the last problem, Kyou placed an onigiris in front of her.

"What are you working on?" Kyou asked taking a bite of his.

"Oh, chemistry. I'm having trouble on this problem though." Tohru replied.

"Let me see it." Tohru handed the paper to him. After reading it, he laid the paper down and began explaining the problem to Tohru.

"So it's all just basic mathematics?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. You multiply the number by the subscript and if the element doesn't have a subscript, it's a one so multiply whatever the number is by one and that's how many molecules you have." Kyou explained.

"Well, looks like someone is smarter than he lets on." a voice said.

"Oh, Uo!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hey Tohru. So, Orangey helped you with homework huh?"

"Oh, yes. He explained it in a more simple way."

"So where's the Prince?"

"Oh, he's with Hana."

"So where are they?"

"Last we saw them, they were kissing in the yard." Kyou said.

"Well, there's no telling where they went off to. Oh well, I'll talk to Hana later" Uo said goodbye to Tohru and headed home saying she had to check on her father. Kyou laughed at her excuse for not staying and he and Tohru went up to the roof. Tohru laid down next to Kyou when they were on the roof and put her head on his shoulder. Kyou wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. He kissed her on the forehead and looked up at the sky.

It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Tohru commented.

"Yeah." Kyou replied. _It's even better with you up here._ He thought. But he would never say it out loud. He had a reputation after all.

"Um... Tohru?"

"Yes Kyou?"

"Um...that school dance thing is coming up and I was wondering if..."

"I'd love to go to the Homecoming dance with you Kyou." Kyou looked at her and she smiled. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Tohru."

"I love you too, Kyou."

"Kyou! Come down here!" Shigure called.

_Grrr...Shigure sure as hell knows how to ruin a moment, dammit!_ Kyou thought. Kyou climbed down the ladder and waited for Tohru. When she got close to the bottom, he picked her up by the waist and they both stumbled to the ground. Tohru was beneath him and when he went to get up, Tohru pulled him to her and kissed him.

_Wow!_ Kyou thought.

"Kyou...I hope you aren't trying to deflower my precious flower. I can't let you do that!" Shigure said in his annoying voice. Kyou pulled away and got up, helping Tohru to her feet.

"You damn dog! What the hell do you want?"

"Go inside. Someone is here to speak with you."

Kyou walked inside the house hand in hand with Tohru but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing in the living room.

"Hello my little monster."

* * *

Kyou: Wow. Tohru has gotten...assertive.

Natsumi: And what is wrong with that?

Kyou: Nothing. It just...shocking.

Shigure: You tried to deflower our precious flower!

Kyou: Would you shut up you stupid dog!

Yuki: I agree for once with Kyou. Please shut up.

Natsumi: (Gasp) It's a Kodak moment! Yuki and Kyou agreeing on something! (Snaps picture) I must tell Hatori!

Hatori: (pokes head in) You called?

Natsumi: Yes. Kyou and Yuki agreed on something!

Hatori: Did you take a picture?

Natsumi: Of course!

Kyou: Who was in the living room?

Natsumi: Wait till part two to find out.

Kyou: Review or there will be no part two!


	9. A Special Visit Part II

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**A Special Visit Part II**_

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own any Furuba characters in this story. I do however, own all original characters, their names, plots, and plot twists.

**Pairings: **Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/Hana, Kagura/OC.

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks to all who have reviewed. You have kept this story going. **Kyos-girl101, KittyMojo, AmethystMysteries (I used your idea. Thank you so much for giving it to me. Even though I had a few ideas of my own, I couldn't help but like your idea better.), Midnight Shadows Starlight, Dreamz.** If I have forgotten anyone, I'm sorry.Thanks to all of you. You make my days so much better.

Natsumi: And here is part two.

Kyou: Who is in the living room?

Natsumi: If you read, you will find out.

Ayame: Am I in this chapter like you promised?

Natsumi: Of course you are Aaya. I couldn't have done this chapter without you!

Yuki: Would you stop encouraging him?

Natsumi: I will encourage him all I want. Now let's read this part cause I want to know who is in the living room.

Yuki: It's your story, you should already know.

Natsumi: Well I don't so shut up.

* * *

Kyou walked inside hand in hand with Tohru but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was standing in the living room.

"Hello my little monster."

Kyou just stood there, petrified. He had never expected this to happen.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me?"

"What the hell do you want Akito!" Kyou snapped.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if it was true. Have you really fallen for this ugly woman?"

"Tohru is not ugly!"

"So it's true?" Well, have you asked _me_ if it's okay?"

"Why the hell should I?"

""Well, lucky you I think it's rather cute. But you know the cat must be locked away."

"You're still going to lock me in that damn room even though the curse is gone?"

"Did you think you'd get off that easy, little moster?"

"You bastard!" Akito laughed and struck Kyou across the face.

While this was going on, Ayame, who had come to visit Yuki, listened outside.

Akito laughed at Kyou again. She walked to Tohtu and grabbed her hair.

"Did you think she could save you? Did you think that just because the curse is broken, I'd leave you alone? Too bad. You aren't that lucky, monster! I'm the head of this family. I am God! I can do what I want to you!" Akito shoved Tohru to the ground next to Kyou. Tohru caught herself with her hands and as she looked up at Akito, she began crying. Shigure rushed over to help Tohru up and glared at Akito.

"You're nothing but a moster, Kyou. That's all you'll ever be!"

"What is wrong with you? Why do you ruin _everyone's_ happiness? Are you jealous because you were treated like shit when you were a kid? Is that it?" Kyou challenged.

"Learn your place, monster, or I'll teach it to you the hard way!" Akito went to strike Kyou again but instead struck Tohru and walked away. Shigure and Kyou both rushed to help Tohru to her feet. Outside, Ayame heard Akito's footsteps and rushed to hide behind a group of trees. Once Akito was out of sight, he came out and santered up Shigure's front steps. He opened the door and called out,

"Hello!"

"Hello Aaya!" Shigure called in a playful voice.

"Gure-san! Where, might you tell me, is my little brother?" Ayame asked.

"Hmm...I believe he's off with his girlfriend."

"Yuki has a girlfriend? And he hasn't told me?"

"Well, he just asked her out a few days ago." Tohru commented. Ayame gasped.

"My! Tohru, that's an awful mark on your beautiful face! How did it happen?" Ayame asked pretending he didn't know.

"O-oh. I fell. I'm just klumsy." Tohru replied.

"You should be more careful, Honda-san." Yuki said coming in with Hana.

"Mon frére! Oh my, who is this! This must be the one who has captured my little brother's heart!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Please shut up Ayame!" Kyou said. Hana blushed as she brushed her hair aside, being careful not to reveal her neck.

"Well, um, I'm going to go walk Saki home. Goodbye." Yuki said.

"And Tohru and I are going to go do homework." Kyou said. Ayame looked at Shigure.

"Well, looks like we must entertain ourselves Aaya." Shigure said/ Ayame gave Shigure a suductive look and folloed him to his room.

* * *

Natsumi: Hmm...I wonder what Aaya and Shigure are doing.

Ayame: Why did I eavesdrop?

Natsumi: Don't think of it as...eavesdropping, think of it as...accidently listening.

(Kyou and Aaya look at each other and nod.Then look back at me.In unison) It's eavsdropping!

Natsumi: Fine. Call it what you like.

Yuki: So why didn't Saki want to expose her neck?

Saki: You gave me hickies you idiot! (Hits Yuki on head)

Yuki: Oh yeah. Wait, you weren't supposed to say that out loud.

Natsumi: You two were making out huh?

Yuki and Saki: (Blush)

Natsumi: Awww...how cute. The even blush at the same time.

Yuki: Please, free me of this torture.

Kyou: Torture? We're free to leave when we want. It's you she is holding captive.

Yuki: Noooooooooooo!

Natsumi: Oooo. Hey, everyone! Yuki and Saki's date is coming up!

Kyou: Review. I want the details on Yuki's date.


	10. Together Itsumo

_**Cursed No More**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Together Itsumo**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I sadly do not own any characters in this story.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Hana, Kagura/OC

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Natsumi: Well everyone, we are now coming to the last chapter of this story.

Yuki: What? It has to end so soon?

Natsumi: I'm afraid so. As much as I have loved writing this lovely story, it must come to an end.

Shigure: Well, why waste all the time we have talking? We must find out what happens on Yuki and Hana's date!

* * *

It was Friday night and Yuki was on his way to pick Hana up for their date. All week he had been tormented bby Ayame about having a girlfriend.

_X Flashback X_

"_Mon frére! How are you today?" Ayame asked._

"_Go away Aaya!" Yuki replied._

"_Where is your wonderful lady?" Ayame followed Yuki into the kitchen._

"_I won't see her until school this morning. Now go away."_

"_You should bring that lovely girl to my shop. It would be fun!"_

"_For you it would be fun. For us it would be sheer torture! I will **not** put Saki through that."_

_X End Flashback X_

Yuki shuddered at the memory. He was taking Hana to a nice restaurant on the other side of town. Yuki though she would enjoy it. He'd gone there plenty of times and it was a nice place. As he came to her front door, he ran a hand through his hair, and knocked. He heard a young voice inside call,

"I'll get it Saki!"

The door opened to reveal a young boy, in all black.

"Oh, you must be Saki's boyfriend. Come in. She'll be out in a moment." the boy said. Yuki took a seat and about five minutes later, it seemed more like ten, Saki stepped into the living room. Yuki was awe struck. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a dark purple, knee length cocktail dress, she had let her hair down to fall around her shoulders in long, romantic curls, and she had pale lipgloss on.

"You look beautiful." Yuki finally managed to say. Hana blushed and quietly said,

"Thank you."

Hana too Yuki's hand and as they headed toward the door, Hana told Megumi to keep all the doors locked and to stay in the house. Megumi murmured an okay and closed the door behind the two teens. He had plans tonight. Tonight, he would follow Hana and Yuki and find out all the detail, then, tomorrow, he would tell Momiji everything.

xxx

Kyou walked into the living room and put in the horror movie he planned on watching. As the previews played, he went into the kitchen to make a few rice balls and something to drink. As he walked in, he saw Tohru putting the carton of juice back in the fridge.

"Hey Tohru. I thought you were working tonight." Kyou said as he began making the rice balls.

"Oh no! I have the evening off." Tohru replied.

"Well uh, do you..." Kyou paused. He knew how Tohru hated horror movies, but he wanted to spend time with her. And if she did get scarred, it gave him a reason to hold her.

"Do I what, Kyou?"

"Um...do you wanna watch the movie with me?"

"Sure Kyou. Here, I'll help with the rice balls." Tohru helped Kyou finish making the rice balls and their drink and they took their snacks and sat on the couch. As the movie began, Tohru asked,

"What movie is it?"

"The Grudge." (Hey, it is originally a Japanese movie!)

"Oh, okay." Tohru smiled and Kyou motioned for her to lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

Throughout the entire movie, the only thing that scared her was when the boy would _meow _or that woman would come out making that weird sound. And every time one of those things would happen she shut her eyes tightly and buried her head in Kyou's shoulder. Each time Kyou would hold her tighter and whisper in her ear,

"It's alright. Don't worry."

As the credits rolled by, Kyou looked at Tohru, and smiled. She had fallen asleep. Kyou turned off the video and the television and picked up Tohru. As he began to walk, Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyou's neck and nestled her head on his shoulder. He went up the stairs and into her room. He drew the covers back on her bed, laid her down, and pulled the blankets over her. He turned out the light by her bed and began walking away.

"Kyou?" Tohru said softly, half-asleep.

"Yeah Tohru?" Kyou answered.

"Will...will you stay with me tonight?" Kyou hesitated. He hadn't expected her to ask him to sleep in her room.

"Yeah Tohru. I'll stay in here tonight." Kyou slipped his shirt off and climbed in the bed next to Tohru. He wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I love you Tohru." Kyou whispered as he began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too, Kyou." Tohru murmured as she slipped into a dream.

_Kyou walked up the drive to Shigure's with Tohru and walked into the house. The two pulled out their homework. Every so often they'd look up at each other and smile. Kyou reached over to Tohru and took her hand in his, kissing it. _

"I love you Tohru." Kyou said.

"_I love you too, Kyou." Tohru replied._

"_Well, isn't that cute?" a voice said. Kyou looked up to see Akito standing in the doorway._

"_What do you want?!" Kyou snapped._

"_It's time for you to go monster." Akito said._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You know what I mean, cat!"_

"_You can't force me to give into that damn box!"_

"_Can and I will!" Akito struck Kyou. "Now, you can come willingly, or I can force you. Which will it be?"_

"_Fine. But...let me say goodbye." Kyou lowered his head in defeat. He would have fought, but he didn't want Tohru to have to see it._

"_You have to minutes."_

"_Tohru?" Kyou turned to her and pulled her into his strong embrace. "I love you Tohru. No matter what happens after this, always remember this. I love you Tohru, and I always will." Kyou pulled a small box out of his bag. He handed it to Tohru who opened it to reveal a necklace with a gem the colour of Kyou;s eyes. Kyou took the box from her and took out the necklace, unclasping it. He put the necklace around her neck and pulled her into another embrace. He placed one last passionate kiss on her lips and pulled away. He turned and walked away with Akito following him. A tear fell from Tohru's eye and she called to Kyou,_

_  
"Aishiteru Kyou, itsumo!"_

Tohru woke with a start, tears running down her face. Kyou sat up and looked at her.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" Kyou asked.

"Oh Kyou, it was awful!" Tohru exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Akito came and took you to put you in that awful box!"

"Shh...I'm here Tohru. Calm down." Kyou held her tight in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I won't be locked away, I promise that. I love you."

"I love you too, Kyou. Don't leave me, ever."

"I won't. We'll be together, itsumo."

* * *

Natsumi: Well, this was the final chapter my friends.

Kyou: What, no details on Yuki's date?

Natsumi: I thought you'd like the fact that the end chapter was centered on you and Tohru.

Kyou: I do like that.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well everyone, as many of you may know, this is my first anime/manga fanfiction. And It has obviously done extremely well. But needless to say, it will be my last fanfiction for awhile. I am currently working on an original story so I can pursue a professional writing career. And in order to do this, I must take more time on the original story therefore I will not write as much on fanfiction. I'm not going to completely leave FFN but I will not be posting as often. Thanks for reading my fanfiction. All of those that have reviewed really made my days brighter.

Natsumi


	11. Akito's End

_**Cursed No More **_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Akito's End**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I sadly do not own any characters in this story.

**Pairings: **Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/Hana, Kagura/OC

**Feedback:** I would love to hear what you think.

Natsumi: Okay, I got to thinking and decided that I just couldn't end Cursed No More the way I did. So here is the REAL final chapter that I wasn't going to post at first.

Kyou: And what is going to happen?

Natsumi: That would ruin the story, wouldn't it?

Kyou: So? Do I stay with Tohru? Tell me what happens!

Natsumi: Read and find out.

Tohru stood at the kitchen counter cutting vegetables for curry. Kyou stood in the doorway and smiled He walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and began helping her chop the vegetables.

"Oh, Kyou! You startled me." Tohru said laughing.

"I'm sorry." Kyou said. He bent down and kissed her neck.

"Kyou, stop, I have to fix dinner."

"Kyou! I hope you aren't trying to deflower my precious flower!" Shigure called, walking into the kitchen. Kyou sighed and continued helping Tohru, attempting to ignore Shigure.

As he put the vegetables into the pot, Yuki walked in.

"Hmm...Tohru, what's for dinner?" Yuki asked.

"Curry. Oh, Hana-chan said to tell you she is coming over this evening." Tohru replied.

"Ah...well, I am going to take a shower." Tohru smiled as Yuki left the room. The phone rang and Tohru asked Kyou to watch the food.

"Hello?" Tohru answered.

"Well, hello. Tell me, is that monster there?" Akito said.

"A-Akito! Um, let me check." Tohru looked over at Kyou who silently told her to tell Akito he was out.

"Um, I'm sorry Akito. But Kyou went out for awhile."

"Tell the monster to come to the Main House at 11:00. Alone! And if you are lying, you _will_ pay." The line clicked and Tohru silently placed the phone back on the hook.

"What did she want?" Kyou asked.

"Um, she said that you're to go to the Main House at 11:00, alone."

"Probably just wants to remind me about that stupid cat box."

"Maybe not."

"No, she enjoys reminding me of it."

Tohru nodded and finished up dinner, calling the others to the table. Hana sat next to Yuki, Tohru next to Kyou and Shigure at the head of the table.

Kyou walked to the Main House at a quarter to 11 and arrived 5 minutes early. He stood outside the gates, not wanting to go to Akito.

"Well my little monster, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?" Akito asked. Kyou walked in and stood before Akito.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyou asked.

"Why, I asked you to come so I could lock you up. What else?" Akito replied, a wry grin on her face.

"I told you, you will not put me in that damn room!"

"So you're going to put up a fight, are you?" Do you think you can take me?" Akito struck Kyou. Kyou felt the blood run down his cheek and before Akito knew what was happening, Kyou hit him in the jaw.

"I don't _think_ I can take you. I _know _I can take you."

Akito lunged at Kyou's throat but Kyou was faster and caught Akito's arm.

"You little monster. How dare you try to fight me? I am God! You are nothing but a little cat!"

"No Akito, you were never God! And you know what, you will never be God! You can't control us any longer!" With his final words, Kyou shoved Akito to the ground and walked out of the gates of the Main house.

"So he fought Akito?" Momiji asked again.

"That's what she said you little brat!" Kyou yelled.

"Waah! Kyou yelled at me!!" Momiji cried.

"Kyou, what are you doing?" Yuki asked after coming in from his secret base.

"I'm not...damn you!" Kyou stormed off outside to sit on the roof.

Tohru was about to go talk to him when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Tohru, I need you and the other's to come to the Main House." Hatori said.

"What for? Is something wrong?"

"It's Akito. She's dying now and would like to se everyone. Including you. She has something she'd like to say."

"Um...okay. I'll tell everyone."

"Thank you. Goodbye." Tohru hung up the phone slowly and when she turned around was met by Kyou's gentle gaze.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was Hatori. Akito is sick and is asking to see everyone. We're to go to the Main House at once." Tohru replied. Kyou sighed desperately but grabbed his sweatshirt and they all walked to the Main House.

"She's in her room. You can all go in." Hatori said when the arrived. The 13 Sohmas plus Tohru walked into the room and stood at the foot of Akito's bed.

"We're her. What is it you'd like to say Akito?" Shigure said softly.

"I...owe all of you an apology. I was...rude, insensitive, ungrateful, and...unfeeling." Akito said, beginning to cough. She continued after the coughing fit was over. "I should have...treated you better. All of you. I know I...picked an awful time to...do this, but I have to...Tohru, I apologize to you also. I called...you things that were not...true. And threatened and harmed you greatly. You...didn't deserve that when...all you ever tried to...do was be a friend. I am greatly sorry...to all of you. If you...won't forgive me, I understand. But it's my time to...go and I need you all...to know that." Akito finished and coughed again. Everyone looked at Akito in shock. Especially Yuki and Kyou. Tohru walked over to Akito's side.

"Akito, I forgive you. I don't hold anything against you. When you go, go knowing you have a friend." Tohru said, closing her hand around Akito's.

"Thank you...Tohru Honda." she whispered, her eyes closing. "Thank you for being...a friend." And with that, she closed her eyes completely and a look of peace washed over her face. The Sohmas hung their heads. Even if Akito had been cruel they would still miss her. Tohru had let go of her hand and stood by Kyou. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her.

"Looks like things are going to be changing." Tohru said.

"Yes, they will." Shigure said. Everyone sighed. Those that had school left, leaving the others to take care of all the arrangements. Things in the Sohma family would be different from now on. Very different.

Natsumi: Okay, this chapter really was the end. And yes, I did make Tohru tell Akito she had her as a friend because we all know that it is what Tohru would do. So, how did you like the real ending?

Kyou: I liked the part where I fight Akito.

Yuki: You of all people would like that part.

Kyou: Got a problem with it rat?

Natsumi: Okay, let's just close this. Good bye to all you lovely readers and thank you for the reviews. I can't name each and every one of you but I can say thank you to any that reviewed whether you are an anonymous reviewer or whether you gave a signed review, thanks to all of you.


End file.
